


A Proposal You Can't Refuse

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Deceit, Alternate Universe - Actors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit is Called Damian, Dinner, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, Fluff, Horses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musicals, Picnics, Polyamory, Roman does a spiderman, Romance, Roses, Stagehand Roman, Stargazing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They're both v blessed, its a time, logan rides a horse, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: A bunch of one-shots all revolving around proposals, cause that seems to be all I am currently able to write. Tags will be updated as I go





	1. Finally - Anxceit

Virgil dragged Damian along the beach, determined to get onto the ferris wheel before the fireworks began. He wasn't the biggest fan of outings or loud noises, but something about sitting on a ferris wheel with your boyfriend while you cuddled close for warmth, kissing him as pretty colors lit up the sky just made him weak. As they neared the attraction he slowed down a little, instead walking normally now, swinging their hands back and forth. Damian didn’t mind getting dragged around by his boyfriend, happy to do whatever the other wanted. He was just along for the ride. Or at least he usually was. Today wasn't a day like any other, today was the day he planned to finally propose to his boyfriend of 7 years. Why he hadn't asked sooner? Well both he and Virgil had agreed to not think about weddings or family or anything of that manner until they were through with college, and of course Damian kept that promise. But now they were both graduated and lived together, so Damian felt it appropriate to finally pop the question he had been itching to ask years ago. 

As they stood in line for the ride, Damian felt himself growing more nervous with each passing second. The hand not currently holding Virgil's tightly gripped the ring box in his pocket. He could do this. He went over every possible outcome again, looking at the whole thing rather optimistically. They had been together for long enough that they wouldn't just break up, even if Virgil said no. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice when it was their turn, essentially being dragged once again by Virgil. “Stop daydreaming,” Virgil teased, pressing a kiss to Damian's cheek before sitting down. “Sorry sorry,” Damian hummed, leaning against his boyfriend and just enjoying the ride for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath and let go of Virgil's hand, earning a disappointed whine from the other. Adorable, if you were to ask Damian. But nobody asked him. Determined, he faced his boyfriend and pulled out the box.

Virgil's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. What was _finally_ happening. He stared at Damian expectantly, barely containing his grin. Damian sheepishly looked away as he opened the box. “I had a whole thing planned but it seems I forgot all of it,” he admitted, looking back at his boyfriend. Despite his nervousness he sported a genuinely, lovestruck smile. “Even without fancy speeches. Would you like to marry me?” Virgil gave a chuckle and nodded. “I would like that a lot,” he hummed. Damian's heart did a flip as he leant forward, gently connecting his and Virgil's lips as the fireworks began. Truly, a perfect date if he'd ever been on one.


	2. Starry Eyed - Analogical

Had you told Virgil that one day he would be doing this he would have probably laughed at you. No way he was ever going to get married, much less be the one that proposed. After all, weddings and being married were nothing more than a scam. You basically bet someone half your stuff that they will love you forever. And betting on something as fickle as love? No thanks, Virgil would refuse with a “No thanks”. Now, however… Well now he can truly say he was in love. And he was certain he wouldn't fall out of love. So certain he would bet on it. Which, evidently, he was, gripping the box with the ring a little tighter. 

They were seated on top of a hill, stargazing. Virgil wasn't big on astronomy himself, but he always loved making Logan happy. He gave a hum as he listened to Logan rant and infodump, completely smitten. This was the love of his life, huh? A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at where Logan was pointing, not seeing whatever constellation his boyfriend was describing. Boyfriend…. soon to be fiancé, hopefully. He had been putting it off and avoiding it all evening but he knew he couldn't put it off forever. Taking a shaky breath, he turned to the other. “Logan I have a question.”

Logan turned to look at Virgil, smiling patiently. “What is it, love?” Virgil hesitated for a few moments before gathering all his courage. “Look I'm not the best at words but…. I kinda really love you. I want to spend my life with you, like, you're the love of my life Logan. I mean it. And what I'm getting at is-” he pulled out the box, opening it and displaying the ring, “Will you marry me?”

Logan said nothing for a moment, staring at Virgil in disbelief before a small smile crept up on his face despite the tears in his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. Virgil's heart immediately went wild as he too began to smile, however much wider than Logan. Quickly he moved to put the ring onto Logan's appropriate finger before pulling his fiance into a kiss.


	3. Weirdo - Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus knew he was weird. But he wanted to be weird with Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my 2nd time writing remus, bls be gentle

Remus was nervous, a rare occurrence. He had never imagined that he, _he_ would be so anxious, but alas, he was. Then again, proposing was kind of a big deal, so sue him. Or rather not. He wanted a wedding, not a trial. With a shake of his head, and the bouquet of roses firmly in his hands, he rang the doorbell. He had never been a flower person, but he knew Virgil secretly adored them, and so, to butter his boyfriend up, he had bought a whole bouquet. He froze when the doorbell opened, Virgil immediately gasping at the roses. With a grin, Remus held out the roses to his boyfriend. “Happy anniversary!” “Remus you shouldn't have,” Virgil mumbled with a smile, taking the roses and sniffing them. “Well, you love them and it gave me the opportunity to kill some flowers, so it's a win-win situation.” With a roll of his eyes, Virgil leant forward to give Remus a short kiss before stepping aside so he could enter. “Come in you weirdo.”

Their date had been nice. They had had a lovely dinner (Virgil had always been a wonderful cook, even if he denied it), and afterwards decided to watch a movie. They had decided on Saw, both because it has excessive amounts of gore, which was right up Remus’ ally, and because the Saw franchise was Virgil's special interest. Before even starting their movie, which had inevitably turned into a marathon, Virgil had begun infodumping. Granted, it was mostly information Remus already knew, but he absolutely adored listening to Virgil talk about anything that made him happy, so he didn't mind a bit. Now they were cuddled up on the couch, wrapped in around 3 blankets, and the box with the engagement ring pressing uncomfortably into Remus’ side. Oh yeah. He should probably do that. Pulling Virgil a little closer, he reached out to grab the remote and pause the movie. “As lovely as seeing all this slashing and goring is, I have something very important to tell you. Well, more ask you.” Frowning, Virgil sat up a little but nodded. “Oh?” The (slightly nervous) grin never left Remus’ face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, humming as he showed it to Virgil.

“I'm not the best with words, or flowery speeches and all that bullshit. My brother got that ability, sadly. However, I always say what I think, so you can believe me when I tell you this: You're the love of my life. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else, and we both know I have an overactive imagination, so this means something. You make me happy, Virgil. Undeniably happy. I love you! You help me get out of bed in the morning, you keep me going. You showed me that it's okay to be myself, even if people dislike the way I am. You helped me feel that it's okay to be weird or different or ‘not normal’. So I want to be weird with you, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Slowly, Remus opened up the box, presenting the ring to Virgil. His smile was hopeful and his eyes were sparkling. For a long moment, Virgil didn't say anything, just staring at the with watery eyes. Then, as the first tears began to spill, he smiled and nodded. “Yes,” he spoke, making Remus’ heart pound in his chest. Gently, Virgil connected their lips, heart beating just as fast. Married. They were going to get married. After a very long while, Remus pulled away, resting his forehead against Virgil's. “I'm going to wear crocs to our wedding,” he teased. Virgil scoffed but smiled. “Only if I get to wear cowboy boots.” “Deal.”


	4. Fairytale - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wanted a prince and that's what Roman would get.

Roman had always been pompous, extravagant, and flashy. Dramatic as can be, someone who craved attention and action. Logan knew this, of course. How could he not? This man had been his boyfriend for the better part of five years now. A boyfriend he couldn't say no to. Any out-there or downright ridiculous wish Roman had, Logan had granted him. And this? Well, this had always been Roman's dream. Logan had listened to him tell the story of shining knights and white steeds more than enough. And, because he couldn't deny him anything, he had decided to make that fantasy become reality.

Organizing all of this had been harder than anticipated. Renting a horse for the sole purpose of a proposal was tricky, Logan soon found. Eventually he had found a farm that had allowed him to rent the only white horse they had (against a large sum of money, of course). The next issue was that Logan had never ridden a horse in his life. And so he asked Patton for help, who owned a horse with an attitude that could rival Roman's. Sultan seemed to hate Logan with a burning passion, which was a sentiment Logan reciprocated. Stupid horse with it's stupid condescending horse-laugh. >Horses don't laugh, Logan< Patton had told him but, despite his better judgment, Logan was absolutely convinced Sultan was laughing at him every time he got kicked off. The one good thing about training with Sultan was that he now could handle any horse life threw at him. He was more than prepared.

Finding a prince outfit that looked regal and was also relatively cheap had been a hassle as well. Fairytale clothing went out of style, who knew? After lots of looking and hours of frustration Logan finally found the perfect outfit. It fit like it was made for him and it ended up showing off his muscles as well. Hopefully Roman would appreciate this. The final ‘ingredient’ was a ring. Not any ring, of course. It had to be the perfect one. Silver band with a shining ruby lodged into a golden hold. That's the ring Roman's favorite fairytale had described, and that's the ring Logan was going to get. It wasn't cheap, he had to get it made specifically for him, but it had so been worth it. The ring was beautiful, and it held all of Logan's hope. Putting it in a royal blue box, decorated with a golden crown on the top, he finally had everything.

The day was there, and Logan couldn't be more nervous. This was insane. This whole plan was illogical and yet… it felt like the right thing to do. He only hoped Roman would not only appreciate his efforts but also agree to marriage. Twiddling his thumbs nervously, he texted Roman the location where they were supposed to meet up for their date; a park not too far from Roman's work. Pocketing the cellular, he took a deep breath before getting onto the steed and slowly making his way to the park. He waited out of eye-sight, anticipating Roman's >>Here<< text. He wanted to make a grand entrance after all. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with the expected message and, swallowing down any nervousness still in his system, Logan made his appearance.

Roman had expected a lot of things to happen today. He had finally gotten off of work and was more than excited for his date with Logan. It had been a while since they'd been on a proper one. Usually they spent their time at their place, cuddling, watching a movie, being happy. Their dates, even when going out, were never anything big or extravagant. Logan wasn't the type for that, and Roman respected that. So seeing his boyfriend ride into view on the back of a white horse, wearing an outfit that resembled something Roman would wear in theater, he had the wind knocked out of him. His nerd stopped right in front of him, slowly demounting the horse. Roman would have asked for the meaning of this if he had been able to speak. Logan gave him a look, serious, before dropping down on one knee and taking Roman's hand. If Roman wasn't already speechless he knew he would be now.

“Roman,” Logan spoke, voice loud and serious. “I know this is so far beyond anything I usually do, and believe me when I tell you it wasn't easy, but I feel like you deserve to have your dream come true. I am unsure whether you were joking when you said you wished someone would propose to you like the princes in your books, but here I am to grant you that wish. You are the love of my life, Roman. I did this, all of this, just for you, just so you could be happy. The past five years have been the best of my life, and, even if we argue and disagree on a lot of things, there is not a person I would rather wish to spend my life with. So-” he pulled out the box, presenting it to Roman, “-will you marry me?”

Roman raised the hand that Logan was currently not holding on to to his mouth, covering his gasp. Holy shit. Tears stung in his eyes and he frantically nodded. All of this. The horse, the attire, the ring of his dreams. Logan did all of this for him. The tears finally fell as Logan, with the widest grin imaginable, gently slipped the ring onto Roman's finger. Breaking into a fit of giggles, Roman pulled his fiancé in for a kiss, happy as can be. “When did you learn how to ride a horse?” He asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. “A few weeks ago with the worst possible horse to learn it with.” “God you're such a dork, I love you so much.”


	5. Smitten - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman really loved Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deceits name is damian in this too bc i like that name for him frick u. also roman does a spiderman

Roman stood behind the stage, watching his boyfriend with a lovestruck expression. Damian had always been an amazing actor, full of energy, so convincing. Sure, Roman was a little (a lot) upset that he never made the cut, but he was perfectly fine with being a stagehand if it meant he could watch the love of his life give his all. He did his job as best as he could, even with how distracted he was. 

Soon enough, today's show was over and after Damian was done getting changed back he moved to find Roman with a hum. When he found his boyfriend, he shook his head with a small smile. The other stood on an elevated platform, fiddling with the curtain. “Hey Roman,” he called out with a hum. With a grin, the other turned around, leaning against the railing and smiling at his boyfriend.

“Hey Damey. You were great today,” Roman congratulated him with a grin. Damian chuckled and nodded. “Thank you, love.”

With a grin, Roman turned around to sit on the railing before letting himself fall back so he could hang down the railing, giving Damian half a heart attack. “Don't do that,” he scolded, making Roman shrug and chuckle. “This is comfortable my dear Damian,” he teased, receiving a sigh and a kiss from his boyfriend.

Roman reached into his pocket to make sure the box with the ring was still in there, contemplating whether he should do this or not. He really, really loved Damian. He wanted this. He just wasn't sure if Damian would say yes. But Roman was nothing if not confident and stupid, pulled out the box and, after fumbling with it to make sure he didn't open it upside down so the ring would fall down, showed it to Damian, who immediately gasped.

“Damian,” Roman began. “You're the love of my life, the wind in my sails! I never want to be without you again. You make me happier than I have ever been, you brought a light to my life that I had never known, that I never knew I'd be able to see! And I don't want to ever leave you. So, my darling, would you do me the honor and marrying me?”

Now, Damian had definitely thought about marrying before. Had contemplated whether he should propose. He knew that Roman was the love of his life as well. They had spent years together, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. So he smiled and nodded. “Yes,” he hummed, leaning forward to pull his now fiancé into a very Spiderman-like kiss.


	6. We three - Intrusleepality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't get married but they could have the next best thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really bad but also i dont care bc i like it anyway so have this jkhfdsjf

They knew they couldn't get married. At least not all three of them, and they had long since accepted that. It was good enough for them to just live together as partners, in an arrangement pretty similar to a marriage. It was enough. But Remy wasn't satisfied.

He thought long and hard about what would be the best way to bring up his idea. If it would even work. Hell, figuring out what he wanted to do had been a whole other issue. But he was sure about it and he really hoped his boyfriends would agree.

He wasn't one to postpone things, so immediately after deciding on something he had sat down with Patton and Remus to let them know of his idea.

"Promise rings?" Patton asked, tilting his head a little in confusion. Remy nodded. "Yes! So, like, we can't get married and all that which sucks. but we could get promise rings and possibly even have a small celebration or something, which would be the next best thing." "I like that idea!" Remus chimed in, beaming. Patton gave a hum and grinned as well. "I'd definitely like that as well. I can call you guys my husbands then!"

And so, a few weeks later their rings had arrived. After careful planning from all of them of course. They wanted the rings to be perfect, after all. And they were. A pretty silver band, the date of their anniversary etched in the inside. And it was enough for them.


	7. The Right Moment - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman had been waiting for the right moment for quite a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small cw for the duke being mentioned, though he doesn't show up or is mentioned by name

Roman had been planning to propose for quite some time now, truth be told.

He and Patton had been dating for a while. A really long while. Since High School actually, and Roman knew that Patton was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just wasn't sure how.

At first he had considered asking his brother for help, but that ended horribly. Definitely something he would never do again. So he talked to Virgil instead. His best friend at least listened to him on these topics and wouldn't just endlessly tease him about 'being smitten' and 'acting like a lovesick puppy'. So what if he was? That was _his_ business. 

Virgil had actually been a good help. The two had googled for perfect ways to propose and tried to come up with plans for each of them. It started out serious, but eventually ended up becoming a contest on who could come up with the most ridiculous scenario to propose. Virgil ended up winning with his idea of 'proposing while skydiving and having a romantic dinner in the air'. It didn't really help Roman with his endeavor but at least it made for a delightful evening. 

Eventually Roman decided to just wing it.

He bought a ring and carried it with him whenever he and Patton went out. The right time would surely come where he could get on one knee and pop the question. Right? Right. So that's what he did.

A couple of weeks went by and Roman was beginning to doubt the efficiency of his plan. Maybe he should stop waiting and just do it? But what if something happened while he tried to propose? Something that would ruin the moment! No, it had to be perfect. So he kept waiting.

He knew the time was right when Patton suggested they go on a picnic. A lovely picnic by sunset, what could be more romantic? Nothing, that's right. So Roman knew today would be the day. 

He was fidgeting throughout the picnic, more nervous than he'd like to admit. He had the ring in his pocket, holding the box tight as he went over everything again in his head. He had a whole speech prepared.

He was still waiting for the right moment, having second thoughts all of a sudden. He took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't let the nerves get the best of him. Definitely not. He reached into his pocket to grab the ringbox when Patton spoke up. Oh, boyfriend talking. That's more important. Patton seemed to be rather nervous as well, which wasn't necessarily something weird, but it still caused Roman some concern. 

Patton took a deep breath and cleared his throat before smiling at Roman, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand. "Roman," he began, smiling. "We've been together for years now, and I love you more than anything! You are the love of my life, and I'm sure of that. I don't really have a speech or anything, but..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, letting go of Roman's hand to open it and present it to him. A beautiful ring with what looked to be a diamond on it inside. "Will you marry me?"

Roman was immediately rendered speechless because, holy shit, Patton was proposing. He was so shocked he honestly forgot all about his own plan, just looking at Patton with wide eyes. Before taking a deep breath and nodding quickly. "Yes! Yes absolutely!" He let out a small, happy giggle. Patton was definitely more than delighted and relieved at that reaction, grinning, before taking Roman's hand once more and putting the ring on before pulling his fiancé ( _FIANCÉ_ ) into a kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, both of them being a little too bouncy and giggly for anything else. As they pulled away Roman remembered that, hey, he also had a ring. At the hilarity of the situation he burst into a giggle-fit. "Pat- Patton dear," he tried to speak. "Would you believe if I- If I told you I was planning to propose as well?" He reached into his pocket, taking out his own ringbox and handing it to Patton, who eyed it curiously before giggling as well.

It might not have gone exactly how Roman had planned, but he found he really didn't mind.


	8. Unexpected - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus had a ring ready, he just misplaced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while! I've been busy with work, commissions, and the Big Bang but here I am with a new chapter of this series! I have decided I'm gonna do a few more ships than planned, so you guys can hopefully enjoy some more of this! I'll be trying to not take too long between chapters now, haha

To say Janus was stressed would be an understatement. He had been planning this day for _months_ and now he _lost the damn ring!_

He had spent most of the day searching for it, because dammit, this couldn't be how it ended! He let it out of his sight for _one second..._ With a shake of his head he moved to search underneath the couch again, even if he didn't know how it would have even ended up there. It had to be somewhere in their apartment, and this was indeed a place in their apartment, so he had to check there as well.

And today of all days...

He and Patton had been together for almost three years now and he was certain that Patton was the love of his life. He never really... anticipated himself to fall into the category of believing in true love, marriage, and the whole culture around it. Well, he still didn't believe in all the corporate schemes centered around 'special someones' made to get people to buy all kinds of materialistic bullshit no one in their right mind would ever need. Your partner didn't need expensive chocolate or some card for them to know that you love them after all. However... he would be lying if he said he wasn't secretly a sucker for everything romantic, be it a candlelit dinner or going stargazing together. If it was romantic, he would be into it. A big proposal with love declarations and everything was no exception.

Okay he wouldn't do something extremely big. He wasn't one for big events and he knew Patton wasn't actually that big of a fan of them either, so he had settled on watching a movie, a homecooked dinner, and then he'd pop the question.

Or that's how it _would have gone_ if he didn't _lose the goddamn ring!_

He couldn't believe his luck. Of course this would happen to him, why wouldn't it? The universe had it out for him, honestly. He just hoped he would find it in time for their date. (Or even at all. The ring was damn expensive, he couldn't afford a second one.)

At the same time Janus was searching the entire flat, Patton was doing laundry. As he began to put the clothes in the washing machine he heard the clatter of something hitting the floor. Figuring it must have been some change that they had forgotten to take out their pockets he moved to pick it up, gasping loudly when he saw what it was. Oh what a beautiful ring that was! But where did it come from? Patton didn't ponder long, grinning when he realized what it meant and giggling when he figured that Janus might be searching for it. Well, proposals, hm? Two can play that game. He pocketed the ring with a hum and finished up laundry quickly enough before heading to the living room and finding his boyfriend in an incredibly funny position: half underneath the couch.

"Need help, my dear?"

Janus visibly went stiff for a second before quickly crawling up from underneath. He dusted himself off as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"No, I got everything under control, don't worry about me. Just dropped a coin, don't worry about it."

Patton giggled at that. He was more than certain Janus didn't actually drop a coin and was instead looking for the ring he had found. Not that he would tell him, he had a different plan.

"If you say so love," he hummed, kissing Janus' cheek. "Did you find it?"

Janus shook his head and feigned sadness.

"I did not, it must have gotten lost somewhere. Truly a shame, the poor coin."

Janus had always had a flair for the dramatic (not as much as Roman, but it certainly was there) and that only got amplified once he got with Patton. The other found him acting dramatic funny, and Janus would be damned if he didn't do everything in his might to make Patton laugh. He smiled when he heard his boyfriend giggle.

"That _is_ a shame! But love, speaking of finding something, you wouldn't believe what I found while doing laundry!" "What did you find, my dear?"

Patton grinned when Janus asked, quickly getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring. Janus' shocked face and the chuckle that followed made Patton smile even wider.

"I wasn't expecting to find a ring, but look at how beautiful it is! And, well, I have been thinking about marrying you anyway! So Janus, my love, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" "You jerk, I was going to do that! But yes, of course I will."

Patton chuckled, quickly putting the ring on Janus' hand before getting up and kissing him quickly. This really wasn't how Janus had planned any of this to go, but well, he wasn't complaining, definitely not.


End file.
